


Overnight

by latenightlionheart



Series: Home is Wherever I'm With You [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Heath's imagination gets the better of him.





	

___

Heath is running, frantic, everything an unidentifiable blur of shapes, shadows. His own breath is heavy in his ears, but over it he can hear distant panting, thumping footsteps drawing closer. He urges his feet to move faster but they've turned leaden, heavy and useless, the sound (and what's making it) is closing in on him. He hears it again then, the low growl, the scratch of claws on woodland ground. It's close, too close...

It's so dark now, and he can feel hot breath on his face, neck. He tries to back away but claws dig into flesh and draw him closer. "Thought you could run from me?" the thing snarls, digging its claws in deeper.

Heath tries to speak but nothing comes out, throat aching from his silent screams. His heart is pounding so hard his chest feels like it might burst. Fuck. He's done for...

Suddenly he's whipped around and the thing comes into clear view. Heath recognises the voice, the shape of his nose, his dark eyes. 

"Heath?"

"J-Justin?" he manages to croak out before the thing - or Justin, or both? - is right in his face, yellowed fangs bared, bated breath turning to snarling, snapping. He can't move again. He's caught, frozen. Fuckfuckfuck.

Then he feels it, sharp, sharp teeth on neck, ripping in, warmness flowing down. He crumples on the forest floor, falling like dead weight, helpless. It's so dark now. So, so dark...

"Heath....are you-- Heath?" 

Heath jerks awake, almost kicking the sheet straight off the bed. "I..."

Justin is beside him, curling an arm around his. "Are you okay?"

Heath swallows hard. "Yeah, yeah. Just a bad dream...you weren't...yourself and--"

Justin's heart falls. "You were dreaming about..."

"You were all...y'know and not a nice kind of...think you maybe tore my throat out..."

"Oh no, Heath," Justin says, voice full of concern. "You know I'd never hurt you, right? Even during..."

He can't see Justin's face in the dark, but he knows Justin can see his - damn were night vision, the things Justin could see when he couldn't...not fair, Heath thinks, not fair at all - so he nods slowly.

"I-I know that. Just felt...real, ya know?"

Justin strokes a hand through Heath's hair. "I'm sorry dream me was so..."

"Vicious? Like, snarling and wild and--" Heath goes on, still a little rattled.

Justin exhales and palms over the top of Heath's head, down to his ear and back up again. "Mmm, Heath," Justin says, his voice low and gentle, soothing, easy. "It's okay now. You're safe."

Heath just nods again. Justin can smell Heath's leftover fear as it dissipates, fading more and more with every soft touch of his hand, every tender word. Heath drags himself closer, nuzzles into Justin's shoulder. "Ahtnkahmmgoofthnowh..."

Justin chuckles. "You're gonna have to repeat that, I might have good hearing but you're all muffled..."

Heath lifts his head a little and repeats. "Said, I'm good now."

"Oh, good." Justin resumes stroking Heath's hair. "Let's go back to sleep, then?"

"As long as ya don't try to eat me again!" Heath laughs, and pokes at Justin's chest. "Not nice. Well, not that kind of eatin' anyway..."

"Oh Heath, haha."

"Forget I said that!"

"Nope!" Justin says, poking Heath right back before his tone turns thoughtful. "Hey, you ever have any other dreams about me? Nicer ones?"

Heath doesn't hesitate. "Yeah, of course! Lots, actually..."

Justin snuggles closer. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Like sometimes we're just at home talking or driving in the truck...Or we're walking in the woods together or something like that, nothing too crazy. Well, 'cept for that one time I ate all that pizza before bed and dreamed you was a werekitten..."

"A werekitten?! Was I cute?" Justin asks, laughing again.

Heath snorts. "So darn cute!"

"Well I think it's pretty cute that you dream about me so much..."

"...that ain't another of your wolfy powers, is it? Invading my dreams?"

"Mm no, think that's more of a vampire thing. Or maybe like a succubus?"

"A suck you what now?"

"Haha, Heath! You--"

"I'm just kiddin'! Unless..." 

Justin knows he's joking around - for now, anyway. "Don't you have to be up for work soon?"

Heath glances over at his alarm clock and groans. "Don't remind me. Guess we really should be sleeping..."

"Mhm," Justin hums, his voice dropping to a whisper. "But wanna know a secret first?"

Heath yawns and pulls the blankets up again. "Shoot."

"I kinda dream about you all the time too."

Justin's eyes are shut but he can pretty much hear the grin on Heath's face. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Justin says. "More often than not, really."

"What, you sweet on me or somethin'?" Heath snorts again, batting at Justin's chest lightly with the back of his hand.

Justin laughs softly and tilts Heath's chin up and kisses him. "Go back to sleep now, Heath."

There's only a few precious hours left before Heath has to leave this warm bed, leave Justin, so he shuts his eyes and lets himself ease deeper towards sleep. He hopes he'll dream again and that the Justin he'll meet there will be like the one that's curled around him now, the one that's brushing the hair out of his eyes and murmuring sweet things in his ear, words of care and comfort, of love. Well, either that Justin or the werekitten...whichever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love werewolf stuff but almost exclusively the fluffy/fun kind sooo...this?


End file.
